Gosip Pagi Hari
by Kenzeira
Summary: Erwin tidak bermaksud sok ganteng. Tapi kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya dia bisa apa. Didedikasikan untuk #EventGarisMiring dan EruRi Weekend 2016 Day 1: Soulmates.


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash; **EruRi** ; humor absurd; semi-canon. Plotless.

* * *

 **.**

 **GOSIP PAGI HARI © Kenzeira**

Didedikasikan untuk **EruRi Weekend 2016**

 **Day 1 – Soulmates**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau mau teh?"

Levi melepas dasi cravat. Ada dengusan, lantas kursi bergeser. Pandangannya tertuju pada meja, kosong tak ada makanan atau segelas air mineral. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Erwin membuatkan. Begitulah yang seringkali terjadi. Entah kenapa. Levi biasanya banyak bicara, meracaukan hal-hal remeh dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar. Tapi hari ini dia tampak kesal.

Atau begitulah kira-kira yang (selalu) terlihat.

"Siapa yang membuat pria sepertimu menekuk alis semakin dalam begitu, padahal sudah sebegini seram. Berani sekali."

Erwin tidak berminat melayangkan candaan, tidak. Kadang dia hanya ingin bicara saja, mengeluarkan isi kepala meski hal itu barangkali membuat suasana hati Levi semakin buruk. Erwin tidak bisa diam. Dia mau bicara banyak hari ini, mumpung cuma berdua. Tapi bukan perkara membasmi Titan, pembicaraan demikian bisa dilakukan nanti bersama Hanji dan yang lainnya. Lagi pula kenapa harus bicara soal Titan kalau mereka bisa membicarakan hal menyenangkan lain.

Contoh sederhananya saja ini, lho. Siapa kira-kira yang membuat Levi begini, padahal hari masih pagi. Cocoknya bercengkerama sambil meminum kopi—atau teh, atau apa saja yang bisa bikin orang jadi siap buat menghadapi raksasa di luar dinding siang nanti. Aduh, bisa diundur tidak ekspedisinya, mendadak Erwin ingin berselonjor kaki sepanjang hari (kalau bisa sambil dipijit oleh Levi).

Mana bisa begitu. Ada-ada saja. Apakah sekarang sedang musim bergurau, rasanya jadi aneh sekali. Biasanya Erwin masa bodoh dengan masalah Levi di Pasukan Pengintai. Kecil-kecil begitu dia banyak yang tidak suka. Katanya kalau bicara tidak pakai permisi, main tabrak saja. Kalau tahi kucing, ya tahi kucing. Tidak apa-apa. Levi masih baru. Mungkin mereka begitu karena iri. Kenapa kok bisa iri, siapa tahu akibat Levi terlalu dekat dengannya.

Erwin tidak bermaksud sok ganteng. Tapi kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya dia bisa apa. Jadi komandan pasukan 'kan tidak mudah, lebih lagi dikerubuti perempuan. Sudah berapa banyak anak bangsawan yang ingin dikawin. Huh, lebih dari jumlah jari tangan. Andaikata dia tidak masuk Pasukan Pengintai, sudah pasti sekarang ini dia sedang ongkang-ongkang kaki sambil baca koran ditemani anak istri. Sialnya, Marie malah minta dikawin sama Nile Dawk. Mereka bahkan dikaruniai tiga orang anak.

Bicara soal Marie, dia itu perempuan yang dulu ditaksir Erwin. Tapi bukan itu alasan Erwin melajang selama ini (tidak salah juga sebenarnya, presentase sekitar dua puluh persen saja. Sisanya? Silakan bertanya pada Levi). Eh, jangan bilang-bilang soal dua puluh persen itu, jangan. Levi suka merajuk. Begitu-begitu sebenarnya dia itu pencemburu. Tidak tahulah, kadang memang begitu, kadang juga tidak. Imbasnya tak jauh dari libur panjang main ranjang.

Kejam bukan main. Erwin dibikin merana kalau sudah demikian kejadiannya. Hanji ikut-ikutan kena. Ada saja alasannya. Hanji juga suka sekali merengek, minta dongengnya didengarkan. Siapa yang mau mendengar cerita soal Titan yang dia beri nama itu—siapa namanya … aduh, lupa. Pokoknya ya begitu. Kalau sudah mendongeng, Hanji seperti kerasukan, tidak mau berhenti sebelum fajar tiba.

Lho, kenapa jadi bahas Hanji.

Sekarang, Erwin sudah menaruh dua cangkir teh di meja. Muka Levi masih masam. Kadang bikin sebal, meski lebih sering bikin gemas. Tapi Erwin mana bisa begitu. Bisa-bisa namanya tercoreng karena terlalu berlebihan. Alay itu 'kan sama dengan berlebihan. Kalau tiba-tiba dia mencubit pipi Levi, apa kabar Hanji yang sedang mengintip di balik pintu. Jadi bahan gosip itu tidak enak. Nanti Levi diolok-olok lagi. Kalau sudah begitu, tidak jauh dari hukuman yang tadi itu, lho. Libur ranjang.

"Wajahmu aneh sekali. Memikirkan hal bodoh seperti biasa, kah?"

Alis tebalnya terangkat sebagian. "Tidak juga."

Levi mulai menyesap teh. Mukanya masih datar (memang begitu tabiatnya, malas mengekspresikan apa pun, beda lagi kalau berurusan dengan begitu-begitu. Begitu-begitu bagaimana, ya pokoknya begitu-begitu, adegan yang sepatutnya dilakukan oleh lelaki dan perempuan). Erwin ikut menyesap, mata enggan memerangkap obyek lain selain Levi. Pria kecil itu tidak peduli.

"Jadi," Erwin memulai, "siapa orang yang membuatmu kesal di pagi hari?"

"Aku heran kau masih bertanya."

Erwin gagal paham. Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya, berdeham setelahnya. Levi diam saja. Tidak tahu apakah pria itu berniat menjelaskan atau tetap membiarkan Erwin menerka-nerka. Baru kepala tiga, payah kalau sudah terjangkit pikun. Begitulah kira-kira yang terjabar pada sepasang mata kelabu Levi. Kok bisa tahu. Hmm.

"Apa Hanji berbuat ulah lagi? Seingatku kemarin dia membuat ramuan aneh, entah untuk apa. Katanya Moblit bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaan. Dia tidak memintamu meminumnya, kan? Andai begitu, jangan mau. Pokoknya jangan. Kalau efeknya buruk, bisa repot aku."

Levi memijit pangkal hidung. "Kenapa kau selalu mengutamakan urusan ranjang."

Erwin tidak ingat dia membahas ranjang. Dia membahas Hanji dan percobaan-percobaan gilanya. Atau Levi mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya beberapa saat lalu ketika membuat teh? Bah, mana mungkin! Atau karena kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Levi kena efek buruk dari ramuan Hanji = gagal main ranjang. Boleh jadi memang begitu. Tapi bukankah justru Levi yang terkesan 'mengutamakan urusan ranjang'? Nah, nah. Mulai bikin bingung. Iniah yang kerap kali terjadi kalau bicara dengan Levi. Memusingkan. Padahal masalah raksasa saja belum selesai, tapi kepala sudah meletus duluan.

Erwin bingung. Levi terlihat gemas, tapi pipinya memerah. Aneh sekali. Ini benar-benar langka. Kenapa harus merona begitu coba. Nanti orang bisa salah paham.

"Kau membuatku repot."

Hah?

"Pagi-pagi sudah bikin kesal, kau pikir mudah membersihkan bekasmu … _di dalam_."

Nah, kan. Siapapun pasti salah paham mendengarnya. Apalagi dikatakan sambil tersipu begitu.

Erwin tahu petaka sebentar lagi datang. Terlebih saat dia melihat kacamata Hanji berkilat di celah pintu. Gosip lagi, gosip lagi. Padahal yang dimaksud Levi itu 'kan abu dan puntung rokok (kalau bicara selalu begitu, sih, ambigu, bikin orang salah tafsir, huh!). Lagi pula siapa suruh asbaknya disembunyikan. Sekarang yang salah siapa coba.

 **9:42pm – August 19, 2016**

* * *

 **a/n: tadinya mau bikin friendship suram gitu tapi kenapa malah jadi humor receh begini hahaha daku gagal paham :") ulasan diterima dengan senang hati! *emotlope***


End file.
